roblox_warshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrol Boat
Patrol Boats are small, very light combatants with minimal armor and damage output. They come armed with extra small naval guns and torpedoes. They are very quick and agile which makes them almost impossible to hit by bombs and torpedoes. Still a properly aimed gunshot should send them sinking instantly. Overview This ship class has been praised by a younger, more inexperienced audience as a vessel with a competent role at sea. Due to the low armor ratings they have can little to no effect on the outcome of a conflict, as they often get killed before they can do significant damage to the enemy fleet. However, should a patrol boat survive long enough, they can quickly rack up damage, and get kills from destroying lower health ships, or whittle down enough health and damage from a larger enemy vessel to help other teammates kill that enemy ship. A patrol boat staying at range does make for a good distraction, provided the captain can reliably hit the enemy ship at long range. However, this is best used only when the player has enough team support to hide behind should they take too much fire from enemy ships, or else the 'distraction' will not work and the Patrol Boat will get sunk. This ship class has the cheapest costs to get and fully upgrade, which makes this class very attractive to newbies, who are starting out with weak ships. However, whilst many of the players of this class tend to be newbies, which makes the ship class look weak, due to most newbies rushing ships down and getting killed in the process, an experienced captain of a patrol boat can easily rack up damage and kills from whittling down enemy ships, and if skilled enough, can engage multiple ships at one time and win, along with the ability to disengage from a battle should the odds start favoring the enemy team thanks to the sheer speed of the ship. However, this class of ship has a lower skill cap (cannot get as good as other ship classes) than other ship classes, notably the Destroyer class. Tips, Strategies and Tactics * While engaged it is best to move in unpredictable patterns to force the opponent to adjust to your movement. This adds an advantage to your great health disadvantage, low enough to sink with one salvo from almost all ships. * It's best to refrain from close-range one-on-one combat with larger vessels and instead try to engage at a longer distance, relying mostly on range and your quick reload speed for both your guns and torpedoes to whittle enemy's ship health down. * The vessel types that should be avoided are Destroyer and Cruiser. This is because all destroyer vessels excluding the Showa, have 28 to 30 knots of speed, which is very close to most Patrol Boat speeds, with only the final patrol boat having a 6 to 4 knot speed difference from the rest of the destroyers. This makes it very hard to disengage from a battle with a destroyer, especially if the player gets too close to the destroyer, and so can end up not being able to run away from a destroyer and getting sunk. To further compound the problem, a destroyer can easily one-shot a Patrol Boat with one salvo, along with having comparable reload speeds, and so if a patrol boat accidentally engages a destroyer at close to medium ranges, the Patrol Boat will almost always lose, unless it finds friendly ships to hide behind. Cruisers, while being much slower, allowing a Patrol Boat to disengage should it start taking too much fire, have rapid fire guns along with having large numbers of them. This makes engaging a cruiser as a Patrol Boat dangerous as the cruiser can easily hit, and sink the Patrol Boat with sheer number of guns, allowing for an instant-kill should more than one hit, and their rapid reload speed, which makes the cruiser capable of repeatedly firing instant-kill salvos at the Patrol Boat. * Engaging another Patrol Boat will be a toss-up, decided mostly on two factors - what Patrol Boats are being used, and the skill of the captains using them. Unless you are sure the enemy patrol boat is using a lower tier than yours, or is an unskilled captain, then it is best to refrain from engaging with them until you can tell if the enemy patrol boat captain is skilled or not. * Should you start taking too much enemy attention and artillery fire, it is prudent to run away towards your own team. Running away from the enemy fleet to the side of the map simply ends up with you often getting stuck by the border and getting sunk by other enemy ships. Allies also provide useful cover in the form of targets the enemy can shoot at - enemies rarely focus down a Patrol Boat if it is further away than another ship, namely Battlecruiser and Battleship * If you're tired of being limited by low health and lower damage then maybe it's time to switch over to Destroyer vessels. These vessels follow similar ideals but are highly superior in most combat situations.